


Heightened Senses

by MizukiPerry



Category: Bedlam's Bard - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the promt "sensual" on Tamingthemuse at Livejournal. After the events of a few weeks ago, Kory is after a little solitude away from magic. Eric has other ideas. Set a few weeks after the Earthquake in Summoned to Tourney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heightened Senses

**Title:** Heightened Senses  
 **Beta (s):** Yes, with thanks to Nicola  
 **Disclaimer:** These are not my characters, they belong to Mercedes Lackey. I make no money from this nor will I.  
 **Summary:** After the events of a few weeks ago, Kory is after a little solitude away from magic. Eric has other ideas. Set a few weeks after the Earthquake in Summoned to Tourney

 

For once this summer in San Francisco it was a sunny morning, or at least the fog hadn’t made it’s way over to their neck of the woods yet. Beth and Eric were still asleep, but as an elf, Korendil didn’t need as much sleep as the humans, so he decided to take advantage of the warm morning sunlight and lie on the grass in their garden. No blanket, minimal clothes, just long shorts with no shirt on. He liked the feel of the grass on his skin, the feel of the heat from the sun hitting his face and body without being hindered by his silks, no matter how thin they were. Now he could feel the slight tickle of the blades, and the heat soaking up what was left of the dew. _It’s a good thing I told the dew to dissipate elsewhere before I lay here. It is still slightly damp._ After the events of a few weeks ago, he could fully appreciate the art of relaxing in the outside, by yourself, without magic. Well not too much anyway. Telling dew to move isn’t _exactly_ magic...

His solitude didn’t last however, not that he was disappointed by this, as he sensed he was being joined by Eric, one third of the unusual part elf, part human trio he was in along with Beth. You could say the three of them were... a couple. What was surprising though was that Eric was awake at 8am. He never usually reared his pretty head any time before noon, unless... _well, unless there is another activity the three of us wish to indulge in._ Kory smiled involuntarily at this thought and then looked up to see Eric standing over him, flute case in hand.

Eric smiled shyly and ran his other hand through his dark bed-head hair. Kory said nothing, just patted the ground beside him, telling the dew to move out of the way. “you’re not wearing much...” Eric offered by way of Good Morning.

“And you’re wearing too much, Bard Eric,” Kory responded with a smile, clearly offering to remove those clothes for him if he so wished it.

Eric laughed and finally sat himself next to the elf, and started getting his flute out of his case. “You’re up early, Eric. Is something the matter?” Kory couldn’t sense anything wrong, but asking was polite wasn’t it? Something he had learned from living in the human realm for many decades. But he was right to trust his sensing of his boyfriend. There was nothing wrong, as Eric shook his head.

“Nothing at all,” Eric replied, “I woke up when you left the bed and I couldn’t get back to sleep. And it’s a nice day out so I thought maybe I’d commune with nature, and get a little practice.” He finished with a wink and small wave of his flute.

Korendil sat up on his elbows and raised his eyebrows slightly, again remembering a few weeks ago, when Eric had called up an army of nightflyers, twice. On purpose. Once with ill effect causing a near full-on, off the Richter scale Earthquake in the Bay Area. _:Don’t worry, I have no intention of doing that_ ever _again!:_

_:By Danann I won’t let you!:_ Kory replied in the silent mind talk they occasionally spoke in, usually when they were apart, but sometimes when words needed to be private.

“You won’t _let_ me? Is that what this relationship has turned into, Elf?” Eric responded out loud, still smiling. At first Korendil frowned, unsure of his meaning, then realised a moment later that Eric was in fact joking, and favoured him with a soft smile. “Really, don’t worry,” the Bard continued, “I’m not practicing any magic today, just the flute itself. It’s been a while since I played just for pleasure.”

Kory lay back down on the grass and lightly touched Eric on the knee, “as you will,” he said, and closed his eyes to listen to the soothing tune the Bard started playing.

It was not one he recognised, _this is good. I have wished for some time to hear something new from my friend, it enthrals me to hear his imagination in such wonderful tones. Everything feels much more alive, and real... What’s this? Why is my skin itching so? It’s as if I can feel every blade of- no I can feel every blade of grass, sharp. And the heat! It’s getting hotter... what is-_

His eyes flew open and he promptly shut them against the brighter than usual light. “The sun isn’t even overhead” he muttered, then louder, “Bard!” He grabbed Eric’s knee at the same time, causing the Bard to yelp and the music to stop abruptly. At the same time, so did the itching. Korendil cautiously opened one eye, and realising he was not about to be blinded, opened the other, and glared at Eric. “I thought you said no magic.”

Eric blushed hard, and answered, “well... it kinda, just came to me, and I felt I had to go with it. Why, Kory, what happened?” But he couldn’t play innocent with Kory, who could See the thoughts Eric was having and that he had played to enhance Kory’s senses. Unfortunately it had only succeeded in making things painful, not pleasurable as seemed to be Eric's intent.

_Oh._

“Nothing, love,” Kory reached up and grabbed the blushing Eric around the back of his neck, and guided him down gently until he could plant a light kiss on Eric’s lips. “This is how you heighten my senses for pleasure, dearest,” he purred, and pulled him in for a longer, more sensual kiss.

When he finally let Eric pull away, he found himself being tugged up to sit, than stand, and then Eric led him back inside the house. “What about Beth, we will wake her...”

“Oh, Bethie’s not asleep,” he announced with a sly grin, “she sent me down.” This made Kory stop in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs, and smile. _Ah, they have tried to deceive me, perhaps another spell Eric cast so I could not sense her._

Eric continued on up the stairs, taking his shirt off as he went, and playfully turned around to show off the rippling muscles he’d been working on. “Are you just going to stand there and look when you could follow and actually touch me?” Eric flung his shirt at Korendil who caught it with his face. Kory pulled it off his head and chuckled. He caught Eric’s gaze and gave a saucy smile, then chased him up the stairs, both of them laughing. _No dearest, I will follow you, and touch you, and make you writhe under my touch, and show you and Bethie how glorious this pleasure can be. I will give you a morning you won’t forget._


End file.
